Of Wrenches and Pocket Watches
by kayy christine
Summary: One hundred themes, one hundred reasons to fall in love with this couple all over again.
1. Purpose

_Hello everyone! This is my shot at the EdWin 100 themes, I'm going to be using a combination of my own themes and the original themes. I really hope you enjoy reading them as much as I love writing them.  
_**___**

**  
Purpose**

Edward Elric was a firm believer in purpose. Everything in this world had it's own place, every person in this world had their spot, also. Though he may not have discovered his own purpose in this world yet, as he was only fifteen years old, he certainly knew of one young woman who had multiple purposes of her own. Especially when it came to him.

When he had first been equipped with automail, he was younger and more unaware than the present, if you could imagine, thanking them lightly, almost emptily, for his mind was only set on his goal: to retrieve what was lost, to get Alphonse's body back.

It wasn't until that first visit back home, after totalling his entire automail arm in an all out brawl against the Ishbalan man known as Scar, that it hit him. Winry Rockbell was his savior. Having to go without a right arm for two days on the journey back home was tough, he never really took the time to acknowledge just how important her mechanical abilities were to him, until now.

Sure, there were probably hundreds of other automail mechanics out there that would happily service the Fullmetal Alchemist, but that was beside the point. She was more than his mechanic, she was his and Al's main support, their biggest fan, their best friend. Not only giving him the limbs that were lost, she also gave so much more, he didn't even think she knew just what an impact she had left on him.

Her purpose to Edward, was bringing him back to life.


	2. Carelessness

**  
****Carelessness**

The ten-year old, golden haired boy shuffled his feet in the playground's sand. Recess was boring that day, his younger brother's class had not been released to play yet and would probably end up missing the older brother's scheduled play time. He sat down on one of the teacher's benches and decided to watch his fellow classmates play.

"Ouch!"

Edward Elric's eyes shot up to see the small, blonde girl falling to the ground. Tears began welling up in her sapphire eyes and Edward jumped up from his seat to confront the situation. He bent down to help little Winry up and helped her brush off her sundress.

"You big bully, who do you think you are!?" he snorted, standing up on his tip toes to make himself seem taller and more threatening. Even while stretching his body to it's limit, he only came up to the middle of the sixth grader's chest. The older boy's glare turned to a smirk, then he began laughing.

"What's a pipsqueak like you gonna do about it, huh?" he ruffled Ed's hair, making him even more furious. Ed clenched his fist and his face turned red with anger.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MINIATURE SIZED BEAN SPROUT?!" he shrieked, throwing a punch just to realize it hit thin air. He turned around and saw a fist coming straight for his face.

_BAMMM!_

Edward lie flat on his back, in the sand. The older boy brushed himself off and walked away.

"Ed! What'd you do that for?" Winry rushed by his side. He looked up and forced a teethy grin at the girl he was so desperate to protect. Even though his carelessness got the better of him, Edward decided that it was worth it.


	3. Sun

**  
****Sun**

Winry Rockbell loved the sun, she loved feeling it warm her pale skin and loved seeing it shine. The brightness of the sunshine on a warm, summer day always gave her a sense of new hope. It was a reminder that no matter how rainy and gloomy the day before was, there was always a chance for a brighter tomorrow.

Her favorite part of every day was mid-afternoon, when the sun was highest in the sky and the day was as bright as it could be. Around that time of day, she would pull herself away from work for a short break and sit on the front porch, sipping a glass of lemonade to cool her down and relax her. Normally, when the Elric brothers came home for a visit, they would show up around this time of day. She always made sure to take the time out of each day, so she would be ready to run and meet them when they appeared over the hill.

Sunset was a time for reminscing on the old days and hoping for a better future. After supper, if the brother's were home, the three would always talk about their journey and Winry would long for the ability to rewind the years, but listen with wide eyes as Edward would tell her of all the sights they got to see and Al would talk about the new foods he wished to try after he saw his brother enjoy them. Sunset was when she realized that no matter how far away her brothers may be, when they would come home, they would come home to her.

Sunrise. She was never really a morning person, especially the days when the brothers were set to leave. Ed would wake early, so he and Al could make it to the train station in time to catch the first train out of Resembool. She would drag herself out of bed, either exhausted from pulling an all-nighter, working devotedly on Ed's new automail, or from tossing and turning all night, wishing that they wouldn't have to leave so soon and trying to think of a way to get them to stay for just one more day.

Seeing them off was tough, she'd sit on the porch stairs and watch them until they were out of sight, then slowly make her way to her workshop to start another busy day of mechanics. She didn't forget though, when noon rolled around, she'd be back in her spot on the front steps, waiting for them once again, ready to welcome them home with her arms wide open.


	4. Cry

**Cry**

He wasn't one to cry, he wouldn't. To be honest, he didn't feel that he even deserved the privelege to cry. Alphonse couldn't, so why should he? It would only make him feel more guilty, being able to express his emotions while his younger brother had to keep them bottled up. Edward knew that he had to be strong for Al and he knew that a hard journey was waiting ahead for them, tears had no place in his life at the moment. He decided he could cry when it was all over with, when they had their bodies back, when Al would be able to cry along with him.

Winry, on the other hand, couldn't wait that long.


	5. Lullaby

**Lullaby**

Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, Edward squinted at the clock on the bedroom wall that read a quarter to four in the morning. He laid there, listening to his reason for awakening, as his wife softly sang the lullaby that his own mother used to sing to him on nights that he couldn't sleep. Hearing the short, sweet melody drove him even more to make sure that his own precious baby girl would have the life that neither he nor Winry was able to experience, besides a few short years with both their parents. It was his goal to give the little bundle in Winry's arms a life with both her mother and father ever involved with her, in a loving home tucked away in a culdisac of the suburbs, and many more nights full of her mother's calming lullabies.

Ed then decided that he wouldn't mind humming along with his wife's voice as he crawled out of bed.


	6. Promise

_I was originally going to base this drabble off of Al's promise to Winry, (That he would bring Ed home, so they could be a trio again, but it was broken because they both ended up stuck in Germany.) but I decided to go with the mangaverse and make this one happy. =]_

___

**Promise**

Simple, yet meaningful promises were always circulating between the three best friends during their childhood. Edward promised to take Winry to the Resembool fair, Alphonse promised Ed he wouldn't tell their mom about the pretty vase he knocked off the end table and broke, while they were roughhousing in the living room, and Winry promised her best friends that she would always let them play with her toys when they would come over.

As they grew older, those little promises turned into sweet memories that Winry would often daydream about, wishing that they could go back in time and continue to live without a care in the world. They hardly ever made promises to each other anymore, because they were afraid they would not be able to keep them, but each member of the trio had a promise of their own that they held close to their hearts, they were what drove them to get up every morning and make it through another day. Ed promised Al he would get his body back, Al promised Ed he would help him regain his brother's lost limbs, and Winry promised them both that she would support them until the very end.

But when Edward made that last promise-that the next time Winry cried, she would be crying tears of joy when she saw them with their original bodies-she then felt and emotion that she had never felt before towards her childhood friend, an emotion that is built purley upon trust and promises...

Love.


	7. Guilt

**Guilt**

Winry knew that Ed didn't leave her there, in the midst of the abandoned battle scene and rubble, because he wanted to. In fact, she could very well see the guilt in his eyes when he wrapped his red jacket around her still-trembling body. "Winry, Al's still fighting, so..." she quieted her sobs so Ed could finish, "I have to go," she knew this, "I'm sorry." she was, too. She was sorry because even though she knew that Alphonse was fighting Scar and needed his brother's help, she wanted Edward there, with her, she needed him and it made her feel guilty to want something that was so selfish. She decided not to fight it and let him go, choking back more tears, she quietly asked herself, "How come all I can do is wait?"


	8. Flowers

**Flowers**

A soft, summer's breeze was making ripples and waves in the vast, wheat fields that belonged to none other than your home, Resembool. The sun was dragging out it's goodbye, as you could only see it's upper half just over the serene town's surrounding mountain's peaks. The day was coming to a close, your younger brother had already headed to the house to wash up for supper, but you and your best friend insisted on another game of hide-and-seek. She had said that she won for the day and you couldn't have that, now could you?

You wait there, down by the river's bank, crouched in a tight ball behind what was left of an old, toppled over tree, you kept your breaths shallow and your eyes closed, thinking that it would help you in your mission of not letting the little, blonde girl find you and catch you for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. You tried to supress your laughter with your small, sand covered hands when you heard Winry pouting in the distance.

"Ed? Ed! I give up, okay? I'm tired and I wanna go home!" she yelled, hoping that you would hear her and call it quits, so she could laugh and say that you forefiet. You knew how she played and you weren't about to let her fool you.

You waited there a little longer, not knowing what else to do, thinking she gave up and went home after not hearing her for a few minutes. Peeking your head slowly over the log, you see her sitting on a rock further up the bank, with her chin resting in her hands and her sweet, blue eyes filled with tears of frustration.

You suddenly realize that she had indeed, wanted to go home and, being the friend she is, she wouldn't have left you there alone. A wave of guilt rushes over you as you plop back down in the sand, you don't know what to say to her, she's probably mad at you for keeping her out so late and making her wait as long as you have, then your eyes shift to a small patch of daisies. Scattered here and there, in the little bit of grass that was growing at the base of the tree trunk, you found the answer to your problem and smile with a hint of a smirk in your bright, golden eyes.

You'd seen your father do it many times, bring a big boquet of flowers home to your mother as an apology for being away longer than expected or for just being late to dinner. Her little cries became more audible as you carefully picked the dainty flowers, one by one, you then gather your boquet and rush over to her, hoping that her feelings weren't too hurt and she wouldn't throw them into the river, just to make you mad.

"Ed! I looked everywhere for you, I thought you got lost!" she cried, wiping her runny nose with her forearm. Her eyes suddenly grew wide when you held the flowers in front of her with your free hand on your hip and your lips trying not to form a smile, she was just Winry anyway.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"What's it look like?"

You took her arm and placed the bundle of daisies into her small hand, then gently squeezed her fingers shut over the stems, causing a pink tint to spread across her cheeks and you have no idea why, but you decide you like it.

"Come on, Win, let's go home."


	9. Childhood Friend

**Childhood Friend**

She was just that kind of girl, so full of life and in love with the life she lived.

She's the type of girl who was known to _give_, even if what she was giving was something she loved dearly. Whenever Ed and Al would come over to play, she'd scurry over and stand in front of the two brothers, with a big, teethy grin as their greeting and her arms outstretched towards them, offering her brand new teddy bear or a nice jump rope for them to play with. She found joy in making others happy.

She's the girl who took other's feelings into consideration, she's _selfless_. After losing both of her parents in the war, she was heartbroken, it seemed as if her whole world fell apart right beneath her feet. She shed her tears and moved on, even though it's the last thing she wanted to do, she missed her parents and felt lost without them, but she knew they would have wanted her to stay strong, learn to live happily, and make them proud. So, that's exactly what she did.

She's the girl who was fully devoted to her work, she's _passionate_. Going into mechanics was truly the call that Winry was made to answer, she was a natural, viewing every limb she made as artwork and always treating her customers with the upmost care, hoping to never disappoint, which she hardly ever did so. She was a perfectionist and put a piece of her heart into every automail arm and leg that she made, down to the last screw. Her work was her pride.

She's the girl with a will as strong as diamonds, it's _unbreakable._ Meeting the man that killed her parents deeply disturbed Winry to her core, thoughts of revenge were racing through her mind, her body was shaking aggresively and uncontrollably, and she was experiencing emotions she didn't even know existed. She was shocked, the same man that killed her parents was also trying to take the lives of her two best friends and all she could picture herself doing was shooting him with the gun that was just inches away, but after feeling the cool metal in her hands, that was meant to take a life, and knowing that she would be the person taking that life...she couldn't. She knew killing for revenge was not the person she was, or wanted to be, and she knew that her parents would not have wanted her to kill on their behalf.

She's the type of girl who was always there, she's a true _best friend_. Ever since the day she promised Ed and Al that she would stand beside them and support them in whatever they do until they got their bodies back, she's been there. She was always there to pick them up when they discovered that the road they chose led to a dead end, she was there to keep them upbeat when the gruesome sights their young eyes saw threatened to take away their zest for life, and she was there to remind them that, "Tomorrow is a new day, you can start fresh and maybe you'll find the answer you're looking for." She was just there and even though he wasn't very good at showing it, Edward was truly grateful.

But, when asked by someone who the young woman was, standing beside him and his brother, he would reply, "She's my mechanic and our childhood friend." with a hint of a shrug rolling off his shoulders, as if it were a simple statement and nothing more.

Alphonse knew better, though.  
___

I_'m not too happy with how this one ended. =/ Please review if you read or if you have any critiques for me!_


End file.
